The Playlist
by Golden Phoenix Feather
Summary: Challenge: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play. These are all Harry Potter centered drabbles. Hope you enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters and stuff belong to Rowling, not me unfortunately. Songs belong to the band named.

Warning: contains some slash.

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

* * *

_Addicted - Saving Abel_

_"its not like you to turn away_

_all the bullshit i cant take_

_just when i think i can walk away,_

_i'm so addicted to all the things_

_you do when you're going down on me_

_in between the sheets_

_all the sounds you make_

_with every breathe_

_its not like anything"_

_*  
_

"We have to end this."

Tanned hands stop their progress on the other boys trouser buttons only for a moment before going on. "Stop talking."

"I'm serious,"

James pushes away pale hands, then pushes down trousers.

"I'm trying to talk to you here," the boy growls, even as his traitorous body reacts to the touches.

A kiss is placed on the protesting boys bulge before boxers, too, are pushed down.

"Will you stop."

Words are cut off as James' mouth skillfully begins to suck until the protester groans and cums, shuddering.

"This is the last time..."

"Severus, shut up already."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I Need You - Jars of Clay_

_"I might sound like a fool_

_But I think I felt you moving_

_Closer to me_

_Face to the ground_

_To hide the fatal cut_

_I fight the weight_

_I feel you lift me up_

_You are the shelter from the rain_

_And the rain to wash me away_

_I need you, I need you, I need you"_

_*  
_

James lay in the middle of the Quiddich Pitch after the Slytherin match, at least one rib broken and a gash on his frehead. He had made the rest of the team leave, and had made his friends leave so he could lay here, in the rain, and sulk alone.

"That cut looks bad."

"Leave me alone, Evans..."

"Oh, so now you want me to leave you alone?"

"I'm just not in the mood to be around anyone."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you aren't getting rid of me now." And with that, Lily Evans kissed James Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Starting With Me - Jake Owen_

_"If I had a dime_

_For half the things I did_

_That didn't make no sense at all_

_I'd be living a little higher on the hog_

_If only I'd have known_

_That later on down the road_

_I'd look back and not like what I see_

_I'd have changed a lot of things_

_Startin' with me"_

_*  
_

Narcissa Malfoy watched her young son run around the garden, carrying a toy broom in one hand, and a stuffed silver and green dragon in the other. She smiled at the one truly happy thing about her life. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Unfortunately, the boy was tainted with his father's name. His father, who would drag her darling boy into every little scheme he had, and in the end, turn him over to The Dark Lord.

Narcissa's whole life had gone wrong the moment she met Lucius Malfoy and all his pureblood charm. She would do anything to change things now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne_

_"I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly"_

*

Remus Lupin lay down in his and his lover's bed, only tonight, it was just him.

It was then that the events of the night before hit the aging werewolf, and he rolled to the other side of the bed and began to cry for the first time since the incident.

He could smell Sirius' spicy scent in the sheets, and that silly jasmine shampoo he always made fun of all over the pillow.

Remus looked to the bedside table, seeing the picture from seventh year. He wished he could see Sirius Black look at him with such love again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Revolution - The Beatles_

_"You say you want a revolution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change the world_

_You tell me that its evolution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change the world_

_But when you talk about destruction_

_Dont you know that you can count me out_

_Dont you know its gonna be all right_

_You say you got a real solution_

_Well, you know_

_Wed all love to see the plan_

_You ask me for a contribution_

_Well, you know_

_Were doing what we can_

_But when you want money_

_For people with minds that hate_

_All I can tell is brother you have to wait_

_Dont you know its gonna be all right_

_You say youll change the constitution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change your head_

_You tell me its the institution_

_Well, you know_

_You better free you mind instead_

_But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao_

_You aint going to make it with anyone anyhow_

_Dont you know its gonna be all right"_

_*  
_

Draco Malfoy scoffed at his father's speech to the guests. Did he really believe The Dark Lord could get away with this sort of 'ethnic cleansing'? Purebloods were outnumbered by Mudbloods by thousands, and with one's like Granger, these men and women of 'a higher class' stood not a chance.

The young Malfoy heir wanted nothing to do with such things that would result in nothing. He would not follow some power hungry fool with nothing in it for himself. And he would definitely not put up with the same pain his father has put him through for his whole life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_You're Not Alone - Saosin_

_"She's just like him_

_Spoiled rotten_

_Confused by the lies she's been fed_

_And she's searching for no one.._

_(But herself)_

_Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy_

_That she is here_

_And this time I think you'll know..._

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this, I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell"_

_*  
_

Draco could tell she hated to be here, hated to have her mother flaunting her about, and hated the people around her. Draco could tell, but no one else had a clue. No one could see through the polite mask she wore.

Finally, he stepped forward, cutting in on her dance with Marcus Flint.

"Not having fun?"

"Of course I am."

"It's easy to see for someone who feels the same."

A pause, then, "I can't stand this. I want nothing to do with this life. I'm tired of being shown around like some prize horse."

"I know the feeling."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Desert Song - My Chemical Romance_

_"We hold in our hearts_

_the sword and the faith_

_Swelled up from the rain clouds_

_Move like a wraith_

_Well after all, will I another day?_

_And through it all, we'll find some other way_

_To carry on through cartilage and fluid_

_And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?"_

_*  
_

Everyone knew about "The Chosen One', and many believed that Harry Potter was their savior. These thoughts, though, did little to ease the minds of many.

Muggle-borns especially were afraid to leave their homes, rarely going out, and only to buy the necessities of living.

It was easy to doubt a 15 year old boy, and easy to doubt an plans of defeating You-Know-Who. He was thought to be dead once before, but proved stronger than anyone imagined.

So, for now, the streets of the Wizarding World were empty, curtains drawn, doors locked. Everyone knew, though, this wouldn't be enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Damn Regret - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_"You're the only one I turn to_

_When I feel like no one's there_

_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour_

_You give me the power_

_To sit and pretend"_

_*  
_

"Draco! What are you doing?" gasped the redhead when her fiancée's head appeared in her fire.

"I just needed to see you..."

"But you could be caught!"

"This is getting harder and harder everyday. Voldemort is getting suspicious, I can tell."

"Dumbledore says it will only be a few more days. Now get out of the fireplace before you're found out. Why would you put yourself in danger this way?"

"I needed to see you, beautiful. You are the reason I'm in this situation, and I like to remind myself of why I put up with such things. Love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Harder To Breathe - Maroon 5_

_"What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_Youll understand what I mean when I say_

_Theres no way were gonna give up"_

_*  
_

He watches her as she struts around Hogwarts, shirt barely buttoned, skirt showing more leg than necessary. She is always trying to play him, and he hates it.

She makes sure he sees her with every boy she's with, flaunting them as if they are so much better than him.

In the end, though, when no one else wants her, he knows he is the one she will crawl to.

She thinks she knows what she is doing, and she thinks she is doing well, but he is no idiot, and soon she will know who is truly in control.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Sweet Escape - Gwen Stafani_

_"If I could escape_

_And re-create a place as my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl_

_Forever, perfectly together_

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?"_

_*  
_

She knew she had screwed up, and now she was being ignored by Harry. Sweet, endearing Harry Potter.

She tried to say sorry, only to be disregarded in the most polite of ways. Only he could act that way towards someone he's mad at. This reminded her of the reason she was attracted to the boy, but also made the rejection hurt that much more.

What she had done was horrible, and she knew it, and now all she wanted was to go back to the way things had been before.

She needed to escape from his betrayed green eyes.


End file.
